Technical Field
The present invention relates to a low-profile switch having the decreased number of components.
Related Art
Conventionally, as a switch, there is a switch device including a rotary handle body that includes an annular rotary shaft body and an operating body projecting from outer circumferential surface of the rotary shaft body, a device body, a movable contact spring, a pair of fixed contact units, and a substantially annular spring body. In the switch device, the device body includes first and second switch terminals electrically connected to the fixed contact units, respectively, and a common terminal to which the movable contact spring is electrically connected (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-362979